One of the more versatile fence developments and which has been in use over many decades is the so-called T-post. Formed of rigid yet bendable metal, the T-post is generally characterized by a T-shaped cross-section, the elongated post tapering to a pointed lower end and which may sometimes have a ground-embeddable spade plate near the lower end. Further, such posts conventionally have nubs at spaced intervals along its length projecting outwardly from the crossbar of the "T", the nubs having a somewhat elongated configuration aligned with the post axis.
Such T-posts are widely used to provide easily erected fencing for barbed wire enclosures for farm animals, or are widely used in any environment where an easily handled relatively lightweight post or plurality of posts are needed for guying, bracing, or other purposes as well as fencing, whether in agricultural or suburban use.
While such posts are conventional and widely employed, the same have been generally used singly or in closely spaced relation where the strengthening provided by plural posts is needed. Occasionally, two or more posts have sought to be joined together in parallel or cross-braced form by haywire or makeshift bolt and nut arrangements, for example.
There has been a need for a versatile means of effecting ready connections between a T-post and additional members whether T-posts or other guy means for fencing or bracing purposes or for diverse structural arrangements as may be necessary to fabricate.
While various connector plate devices are known in the art generally, as illustratively shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 1,199,778 to Getts; U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,430 to Zweenis; U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,051 to Cheris; or U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,034 to Dziewolski, the same are not readily adapted to or usable with T-posts or provide any versatility in connection therewith.